Rupert Grint
Rupert Alexander Lloyd Grint (b. 24 August, 1988) is a British actor who is best known for playing the character of Ron Weasley in the Harry Potter films. He also provides the voice for Ron in the video game adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix ''and Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.'' Early Life Born in Watton-at-Stone, Hertfordshire, England, Rupert Grint is the eldest of five siblings. He has one brother and three sisters: James (b. 1990), Georgina (b. 1993), Samantha (b. 1996), and Charlotte (b. 1998). Before being cast in Harry Potter he had only appeared in school plays and with his local theatre group Top Hat Stage School in such productions as Peter Pan and Rumplestiltskin. In 2005, Rupert left Richard Hale School, taking his GCSE examinations in Art and German. Career ]] A self-proclaimed fan of the ''Harry Potter'' book series, young Rupert was adamant about getting a role in the first film. He entered a video he made of himself rapping about the role of Harry Potter, and at the age of 11, won the role of Harry's best friend Ron Weasley. After completing the first Harry Potter film, , he appeared as Alan A. Allen in the British comedy film Thunderpants (2002). In 2002 and 2004, he again starred as Ron Weasley in the Harry Potter sequels, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets and Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Also known for his radio and television voice overs, he appeared as Nigel Molesworth of the Baggy Trousers series for the BBC. In 2005, he again played Ron Weasley in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Marking his first foray from the comic-goofball-sidekick roles, Rupert starred in the coming of age story Driving Lessons with Laura Linney and Julie Walters (Molly Weasley) which was released in 2006. In 2009, Rupert was nominated and placed in Portrait Magazine, Top 30 Under 30 2009 List.http://www.portraitmagazine.net/archives/top302009.html alongside fellow Harry Potter co-stars Bonnie Wright, Evanna Lynch, Emma Watson, Tom Felton and Daniel Radcliffe. Rupert was voted fifth place. He also appears with fellow Harry Potter co-star Bill Nighyin the 2010 film Wild Target. ''He also had a main role in the film Cherrybomb. Having starred in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 and Part 2, Rupert's first film role following the end of Harry Potter was in the 2012 film Into the White. In 2015, he starred in Moonwalkers. Rupert lended his voice to Postman Pat: The Movie – You Know You’re the One, along with his Harry Potter co-stars Jim Broadbent and David Tennant.http://collider.com/postman-pat-movie-rupert-grint/115328/ Awards and Honours *Empire Awards - Best Début ('Philosopher's Stone') - Shared with Daniel Radcliffe, Emma Watson - Nominated *Special Achievement Awards - Outstanding New Talent ('Philosopher's Stone') - Won *Young Artist Awards - Most Promising Young Newcomer ('Philosopher's Stone') - Won *Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards - Best Acting Ensemble ('Chamber of Secrets') - Shared with Kenneth Branagh, John Cleese, Robbie Coltrane, Warwick Davis, Richard Griffiths, Richard Harris, Jason Isaacs, Daniel Radcliffe, Alan Rickman, Fiona Shaw, Maggie Smith, Julie Walters, Emma Watson - Nominated *MTV Movie Awards - Best On-Screen Team ('Goblet of Fire') - Shared with Daniel Radcliffe, Emma Watson - Nominated *National Movie Awards - Best Performance by a Male ('Order of the Phoenix') - Nominated *Portrait Magazine, Top 30 Under 30 2009 List – Nominated and Voted in Fifth Place. *People's Choice Awards - Favourite On-Screen Team ('Half-Blood Prince') - Shared with Daniel Radcliffe, Emma Watson - Nominated *MTV Movie Awards - Best Fight ('Deathly Hallows Part 1') - Shared with Daniel Radcliffe, Rod Hunt, Emma Watson, Arben Bajraktaraj - Nominated Filmography *''Moonwalkers: "(2015) *''Postman Pat: The Movie (2014) *''Foosball'' (2013) *''CBGB'' (2013) *''Charlie Countryman'' (2013) *''Into the White'' (2012) *Comrade (post-production) (2012) *Wartime Wanderers (pre-production) (2011) *Cross Country (pre-production) (2011) *Eddie the Eagle (pre-production) (2011) * (2011) * (2010) *''Wild Target'' (2010) *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' (2009) *''Cherrybomb'' (2009) * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007) * Driving Lessons (2006) * (2006) *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' (2005) * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004) * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002) * Thunderpants (2002) * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (2001) * Kids Like Spaghetti (2000) Behind the scenes *He can draw expressive caricatures within 60 seconds. *When not working, Rupert enjoys learning to ride the unicycle, riding quad bikes, drawing/sketching, golfing, playing pool, and playing the guitar. *He builds model aeroplanes. *He is an avid golfer. *From ''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' to ''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'', he only received $125,000 for each ''Harry Potter'' film. *He has arachnophobia, which is the fear of spiders (like his character, Ron). *He is of English and Irish heritage. *He can ride a unicycle. *He can speak German, though only a little, such as numbers and little sentences. *Unlike his ''Harry Potter'' character, Rupert does not have freckles on his face. Ironically, Emma Watson who plays Hermione Granger has freckles on her face even though her character doesn't have any in the books. *Ron Weasley, who Rupert portrays in the films, has blue eyes, while Harry Potter has green. Rupert has blue-green eyes and Daniel Radcliffe, who plays Harry, has blue. *In one chapter of , Professor Slughorn mistakenly calls Ron "Rupert". *He suffered from a mild case of swine flu at one point, but has since recovered. * He has bought pigs, a hovercraft, three different castles and an ice cream truck. * According to Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint loved filming the meeting between Harry, Ron and Hermione at the Hogwarts Express, because Rupert enjoyed eating sweets. *Rupert has been sorted into Ravenclaw house in the 'Harry Potter Spells' application for the iPhone. *Rupert has been sorted into Hufflepuff house in the new sorting quiz. *He took part on the music video of Ed Sheeran, Lego House.Youtube.com *His favourite actors include Jim Carrey and Mike Myers. Quotes *"The most challenging scene for me was the spider scene, because I don't like spiders in real life. Even rubber ones I get really scared of." *"Ron was always my favourite character, because I feel like I relate to him, like we've both got red hair, we both like sweets, we've both got lots of brothers and sisters." *"The characters in the book grow up with us. My voice has broken as well." External links * *Picture Gallery *Rupert Grint Net – an unofficial fansite *3D Timeline of Rupert Grint at Kronomy *Rupert Grint at Coolspotters.com *Rupert Grint at The Fashion Spot.com Notes and references See also *Daniel Radcliffe *Emma Watson *Tom Felton *Bonnie Wright *Evanna Lynch de:Rupert Grint fr:Rupert Grint ru:Руперт Гринт pl:Rupert Grint Category:Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets actors Category:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 actors Category:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 actors Category:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire actors Category:Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince actors Category:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix actors Category:Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone actors Category:Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban actors Grint, Rupert